WH40K: Melta Weapons
='Melta Weapons'= Melta weapons emit devastatingly intense but short-ranged blasts of heat which can melt through almost any material. Also known as cookers or melters, most types of melta induce highly-pressurized gases from an ammunition canister into an unstable sub-molecular state and direct the resulting energies down the barrel. Melta usage is accompanied by a distinctive hissing sound as the beam boils away the water in the air, then a roaring blast as the beam reduces the target to charred scraps or molten slag, hardly recognizable as remains. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Inferno Pistol' Rare and often exquisitely crafted pistols capable of cutting through almost any armor, inferno pistols are relics that are almost impossible for anyone within or outside the Imperium to reproduce. Arcane processes compact melta technology down to the size of a pistol, and although they have extremely limited clips, a single shot at close range can slag a Terminator in his tracks or burn through the hull armor on a Land Raider tank. *Melta: Penetration is double at short ranges. 'Meltagun' The most common melta weapons are meltaguns, given to infantry as a portable, close-ranged anti-tank weapon. They are equally effective against the heaviest infantry, as they can cook through any armor. *Melta: Penetration is double at short ranges. 'Multi-melta' The multi-melta is a much larger version of the meltagun that can project its devastating fire over longer distances. This makes it even more effective against enemy tanks, though the sheer size of the weapon often requires it to be mounted on a vehicle as well. Only a Chaos Space Marine has the brute strength to carry such a weapon into battle, and some do just that. *Melta: Penetration is double at short ranges. *Blast Radius: 1 meter 'Legion Meltagun' The Chaos Space Marines make good use of meltaguns, though they favor a larger version that can put more heat on a target, dealing greater Damage. *Melta: Penetration is double at short ranges. 'Astartes Infernus Pistol' The Infernus pistol represents specialised and ancient technology, almost impossible for even the Adeptus Astartes to recreate. Mere handfuls exist in any sector, and they are found only in the hands of Battle-Brothers who have proven themselves worthy of such a profoundly rare weapon. This is a favored weapon of the Blood Angels Chapter. 'Astartes Meltagun' (Vulkan-pattern) Meltaguns are the most common form of melta weapon and are found in many Imperial forces. They are less prone to catastrophic failure than plasma guns and work best at shorter ranges. An ideal weapon for cutting through bulkheads or armor, the Deathwatch has no end of uses for it. The Vulkan-pattern uses a built-in fuel canister, but versions with a backpack attachment are also common. 'Astartes Multi-melta' (Maxima-pattern) The largest type of melta weapon is the multi-melta, and models not built for the Adeptus Astartes and their vehicles are rare. This huge weapon carries more fuel, fires at much longer ranges, and creates a larger blast area capable of vaporising several square meters at a time. It also generates much more heat than its smaller cousins, making proximity to the firer highly uncomfortable for those not insulated by power armor. *Blast Radius: 1 meter 'Inferno Pistol' (Mars-pattern) The inferno pistol represents very specialised and ancient technology, almost impossible to recreate. Mere handfuls might exist in any sector, each jealously guarded. 'Meltagun '(Mars- and Mezoa-pattern) Meltaguns are the most common form of melta weapon and are found in many Imperial forces. As they are less prone to failure than plasma guns and work best at shorter ranges, they are also prized by raiders and corsairs where close-in fighting and boarding actions are often the norm. It is an ideal weapon for cutting through bulkheads or armor. Most use a builtin fuel canister like the Mars-pattern, but the Mezoa forgeworld version using a backpack is also common. 'Multi-Melta' (Mars-pattern) The largest type of melta weapon is the multi-melta, usually only employed by the Adeptus Astartes or mounted upon Imperial vehicles. This huge weapon carries more fuel, fires at much longer ranges, and creates a larger blast area, cooking several square meters at a time. It also generates much more heat than its smaller cousins, and most users must insulate themselves with protective clothing or armor. *Blast Radius: 1 meter 'Thermal Lance' (Mars-pattern) The thermal lance is a rare weapon, nearly as large as a standard multi-melta. It fires a more accurate and directed heat beam using a much longer barrel with added directional containment beams to reduce dispersal, at the cost of lowered damage to the target. *Accurate: Attack +1D 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 154; 157) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 130; 134) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 145; 148) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 174; 179-180) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 118, 122-123) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Melta Weapons *thedemonapostle